


Molding Together

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of lack of self-worth, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike most mornings, Dan wakes up before Phil. Dan takes advantage of this by giving Phil gross, fluffy morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molding Together

Dan had never been the type of person who liked getting out of bed, but once he started sleeping next to Phil full time, getting out of bed was nearly impossible. The only reason he managed it was because Phil got out of bed first most mornings before Dan had even woken up. In a way he was thankful Phil left him alone in bed in the mornings; finding Phil was the best incentive for getting out of bed he’d ever had. But Dan couldn’t deny the elation he felt when he opened his eyes, and he saw Phil’s sleeping form still beside him.

Dan noticed Phil had nearly the entire duvet wrapped around him, hugged between his arms, creating a cocoon. Only one corner of it still covered Dan, and Dan fought to stop a giggle from escaping his mouth, in fear of waking Phil. They had argued more than once about Phil’s cover stealing habit, and Phil assured Dan that he wasn’t doing it anymore. Now Dan was certain that Phil covered Dan back up with the duvet each morning before he left the room.

Despite the lack of blanket, Dan didn’t feel cold. Phil always filled the entire bed with warmth. Sleeping next to Phil was like having a heated bed. That warmth made Dan feel safe; it protected him from the racing thoughts that had always kept him awake before he’d had Phil. Still, Dan pulled on the corner, sliding the duvet out from beneath Phil and covering himself. He scooted himself closer to Phil, connecting Phil’s bare back with his own bare chest. One arm snaked around Phil’s waist, while he struggled to find a decently comfortable placement for the other, finally settling on curving it slightly over Phil’s head so he could stroke his fingers through Phil’s hair.

“Mmm,” Phil groaned, leaning his head back into Dan’s fingers.

Dan massaged his fingers into Phil’s scalp, and Phil felt like he was sinking into the mattress, all of his muscles relaxing. Bending his head down, Dan planted kisses along the silky whiteness of Phil’s shoulders, paying close attention to the freckles and blemishes that Phil considered imperfections, but Dan found endearing.

“You’re up early,” Phil muttered, enjoying the attention but also still half-asleep.

“My brain knew how cute you looked asleep, so it woke me up to enjoy it,” Dan whispered, pulling his hand from Phil’s hair and trailing his fingers down Phil’s back. He drew a heart over the entirety of it, filling it with their initials.

“Yeah, except now I’m awake,” Phil said, turning around to face Dan.

Phil brushed his lips against Dan’s, for less than two seconds, but it still made Dan’s lips tingle. They curled into each other, so close their noses touched. Both Dan and Phil had felt infatuation before, that heart pounding, always thinking about the other person feeling. Admittedly, they’d been like that with each other when they’d first met, and every so often, it reappeared, usually amidst tearing each other’s clothes off. But neither of them had ever felt this feeling before each other, that gradual slowing of the heartbeat because everything was comfortable and content. They didn’t need to actively think about each other every moment because there was never any doubt that they found the other most important. In the past, cuddling could only last a few minutes, because there needed to be words or an activity to fill the silence. Nothing seemed boring to either of them if the other was beside him.

Dan trailed his fingers down the sides of Phil’s chest, rubbing along the curve of Phil’s hips down to the band of his boxer briefs, which Phil only wore because he knew Dan liked them. Dipping one finger below the band, Dan circled it around the soft skin of Phil’s waist.

“Dan, you know I hate morning sex,” Phil muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I know. I don’t want to have sex. I just want to look at you and to feel you, all of you,” Dan murmured.

“That sounds nice,” Phil said, moving his hands to the waistband of Dan’s boxers and beginning to slip them off.

Dan followed Phil’s lead and pulled Phil’s down. He removed the covers from both of them, revealing Phil’s naked form. He smiled, his dimple peeking out on his cheek. Dan grazed his hand over Phil’s bum and down his thigh.

“How did I get anyone so beautiful to love me?” Dan whispered, touching their lips together again.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Phil responded, tickling the skin around Dan’s bellybutton.

Phil loved Dan’s stomach. He loved the way it was squishy and kissable and formed perfect love handles over his hips. He loved that it was completely smooth except for five small hairs trailing down to his pubic hair. He loved the breathy giggles that escaped Dan’s mouth even when Phil was barely touching it.

A blush formed on Dan’s cheeks at Phil’s words. “Oh come on Phil. You’re perfect, and I’m just a work in progress,” Dan said, hiding his head in the pillow.

Phil pressed his hand underneath Dan’s chin and urged his head back towards him. He looked into Dan’s eyes, eyes that taught Phil about the beauty in brown. Though Dan’s eyes weren’t just brown; there were honey-coloured galaxies within them. Everything Phil wanted to know about Dan he could see in those eyes. Dan averted Phil’s gaze, glancing up at Phil’s hair and fixing his fringe gap.

“Dan, I am not perfect. But even if I was, I wouldn’t be half as perfect without you.” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, bringing his head down to plant kisses on his neck.

Dan remained silent, so Phil continued to leave kisses all over Dan: his ear, his cheek, his chest. Phil sunk lower kissing over Dan’s nipple, his bellybutton, his hip, his thigh. He quickened the kisses, leaving at least five in each place he touched, until Dan broke his silence and started to laugh.

“Come back up here you spoon,” Dan said, reaching his hands down and placing them beneath Phil’s shoulders to pull him up.

Dan locked their lips together, their bodies pressed together tightly and their feet tangled around each other. He found it strange the way that Phil tasted good to him, even with morning breath.

“Without you, I don’t know if I’d even be alive,” Dan whispered.

“Dan…”

“No, Phil, I’m serious. It’s only because I trusted what you said you saw in me so much that I even tried to believe in myself.”

“Dan, you weren’t the only one who thought they were broken when we met. I never thought I could get close to anyone. I didn’t think it would be worth the pain ever again. But then you came along, and you’re worth every second.”

“Kiss me again before I start crying.”

They pressed their lips together, squeezing their bodies into a tight mold, until they were barely discernible as two parts.

“Do you ever think about the fact that if it weren’t for the internet, we’d never have found each other?” Dan asked.

“We would have. Somehow we would have.”


End file.
